


Pepero Game

by cantstfuaboutsj



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Pepero Game, Valentine's Day, pg13 because you know... its suju and they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantstfuaboutsj/pseuds/cantstfuaboutsj
Summary: OT11 has their first overseas fanmeet for the first time in a while. Cue pepero game on Valentine’s and by default: teukchul.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Pepero Game

**Author's Note:**

> Actual note: i use jungsoo/leeteuk interchangeably, depending on whether i feel something is more teuk… or more jungsoo,,,, or sometimes i just forget hishdisghsuhhfr
> 
> sj mouth-to-mouth games at super camps were one of the first sj content i was exposed to so ofc i had to write a fic using that as inspo lmao

It’s fanservice.

Kim Heechul has been telling himself that for over a decade. It’s the only reason he’s able to play mouth-to-mouth games all those years, and not murder someone. Or sprout a boner in public whenever he feels Jungsoo’s lips on his own, but that’s not what he’s trying to say here.

_ Anyway.  _ It’s February 14th, their first fanmeeting overseas in a long while. It also unfortunately happens to be Valentine’s Day. The concept, as Heechul recalls, focuses on providing fanservice to the single ladies (and gentlemen, and others of other pronouns, he adds mentally) through a series of activities.

For reasons unknown, it somehow comes back to the members once again participating in the Pepero game. When the translator conveys the audience’s wishes to them, Kyuhyun is the first to roll his head back, stepping up to the fans with a helpless smile.

“It’s Valentine’s. Don’t you want to play games with us instead?”

The answers from the fans are messy and jumbled up, but the majority are in agreement: ’We want to see you play the Pepero game amongst yourselves!’ Their host tries but fails to keep the ELFs’ excitement in check, surprising no one but the host herself.

“I’m in favor of this if it means I can sit out,” Sungmin chimes, walking next to Kyuhyun with a bright grin and hand raised. “Fans who want to see the members play the Pepero game?”

The number of hands that raise up doesn’t need counting to be done. From the side, Heechul watches Jungsoo closely. His smile is wide, but Heechul knows his friend is weighing the options in his mind. Go with what they’ve planned, or do what the audience wants? He’s really fine with both, but if he’s allowed to be selfish, then he wants to play the Pepero game with Jungsoo.

Kangin, true to his role as the pillar of support of the group, saves the day by making the choice for them. “Alright then! Since the fans want to see the Pepero game with Super Junior, let’s do just that, shall we?”

The stadium roars when staff members produce a pack of Pepero, while the members groan. Heechul trots toward Jungsoo of his own accord, aiming to enjoy the moment as much as he can. Just because it’s designed to be fanservice doesn’t mean that’s what it can only be, right?

“Wow, it’s been a long time since I last played this,” Shindong exclaims as he accepts the pack. “Do we draw lots to decide the teams or what?” 

The audience begins shouting again, this time for the pairings they want to see. Honestly, there’s only one thing to do in situations like this when you’re Super Junior. Heechul gestures for the members to gather around, “We’ll decide with rock, paper, scissors. Those with the same hand are a pair, sound good?”

Because they’re Super Junior, the members all agree. It’s by fa...irness that Heechul and Leeteuk are chosen to eat from the same Pepero stick. The fans go wild as other pairings are revealed. Heechul doesn’t need to look up to know that Kangin’s brow is raised at him questionably, and for good reason. Both of them are well aware of Leeteuk’s tell when it comes to rock paper scissors, which meant Heechul made the choice of pairing up with him.

Yeah… so he did. “What about it?” he asks through a sulky glare. Kangin just shrugs with that punchable raccoon grin and turns to give Donghae the attention he’s been asking for since two seconds ago. Catching up onto  _ something _ , Leeteuk gives Heechul his I’m-watching-you look, to which the latter simply bats his eyelashes flirtatiously in return.

The host’s voice comes from seemingly nowhere. “Let’s see… Should we begin with Leeteuk/Heechul, since they appear to be happy with who they got as their partner? Remember - the pair with the shortest piece remaining wins!”

Sungmin, who exempted himself from the game as the only one married, skips over with the pack of Pepero he took from Shindong. His eyes are twinkling with mischief and more - one too many nights of drinking and heart-to-heart conversations with Heechul tend to have that effect. In one corner, Yesung and Siwon are whispering among themselves, in another Ryeowook and Kyuhyun trying to make themselves appear as small as possible.

These are all just things Heechul notice without meaning to. His main focus is on Leeteuk who’s wearing Park Jungsoo’s shy smile. How in the world can one possibly not fall in love with a man like that? Heechul chooses the longest stick of Pepero, if only to prolong the moment, and approaches Jungsoo with the side uncoated by chocolate between his teeth. It comes as naturally as breathing, the way Leeteuk bites onto the other end of the Pepero, the way their hands come to grasp the back of the other’s neck.

“Ready… Set… Start!”

Leeteuk inches closer while Heechul remains still. Unless the chocolate is coming from Jungsoo (or if it’s Snickers, y’know...), Heechul really isn’t interested in getting it in his mouth. Teuk’s eyes widen when he realises Heechul isn’t moving while Heechul just waggles his brows playfully, and suddenly the both of them are on the edge of bursting into laughter.

It’s impulse that has Heechul applying force to where he has a hold on Jungsoo, bringing their mouths together with a clear  _ snap  _ of the Pepero in half. The contact lasts long enough for Heechul to feel a rush of satisfaction, but short enough for it to be seen as mere fanservice. He uses his tongue to push the pieces of the broken Pepero stick into Jungsoo’s mouth before pushing him away. The cheers from the fans are thunderous, along with the roars of laughter from their older members and stares from the younger members, the lingering tingle on his lips, make everything in that moment seem right.

“Happy Valentine’s, Teuk-ah! I love you!”

And if nothing else, Jungsoo’s subtle nod of acknowledgement was enough for a simple man like Kim Heechul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Happy valentine’s with sj!!  
> I didn't specify any other pairings cause I'm considering squeezing shorts for them... but the question is, which pairings dshvduioshdsg


End file.
